Faith (Faith Hill album)
}} |title=Faith - Faith Hill|author=Stephen Thomas Erlewine |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=2012-02-15}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B- | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | noprose = yes }} Faith is the third studio album by country artist Faith Hill, released in 1998. Due to the success of the single "This Kiss" in Australia and the UK, the album was released under the title Love Will Always Win, featuring the title track, a new version of "Piece of My Heart" and two new versions of "Let Me Let Go", which replace "You Give Me Love", "My Wild Frontier", "Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me" and the original version of "Let Me Let Go". In some countries, "It Matters to Me", the title track and hit single from Hill's second album, is also included as a bonus track. "Better Days" was previously recorded by Bekka & Billy on their debut album. "Love Will Always Win" was later issued as a single by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood from Brooks' album The Lost Sessions. "I Love You" was originally recorded by Celine Dion for her album, Falling into You. The album was released on April 21, 1998 and was certified six-times Platinum by the RIAA for shipments of over six million copies in the United States. Track listing North American version International version – ''Love Will Always Win'' Personnel *David Angell - violin *Bob Bailey - background vocals *Larry Beaird - acoustic guitar *Bekka Bramlett - background vocals *Steve Brewster - drums *Mike Brignardello - bass *Pat Buchanan - electric guitar *Larry Byrom - acoustic guitar *John Catchings - cello *Beth Nielsen Chapman - background vocals *Joe Chemay - bass *Lisa Cochran - background vocals *David Davidson - violin *Mark Douthit - saxophone *Glen Duncan - fiddle *Connie Ellisor - violin *Kim Fleming - background vocals *Larry Franklin - fiddle *Paul Franklin - steel guitar *Byron Gallimore - electric guitar *Sonny Garrish - steel guitar *Vince Gill - background vocals *Carl Gorodetzky - violin *Jim Grosjean - viola *Mike Haynes - trumpet *Aubrey Haynie - fiddle *Tom Hemby - mandolin, gut string guitar *Faith Hill – lead and background vocals *Dann Huff - electric guitar *Ronn Huff - conductor *John Barlow Jarvis - piano *Mike Johnson - steel guitar *Jeff King - electric guitar *Anthony LaMarchina - cello *Lee Larrison - violin *Paul Leim - drums *Bob Mason - cello *Brent Mason - electric guitar *Chris McDonald - trombone *Tim McGraw - duet vocals *Terry McMillan - percussion *Gene Miller - background vocals *Cate Myer - violin *Steve Nathan - keyboard *Craig Nelson - bass, background vocals *Michael Omartian - piano, accordion, keyboard *Kim Parent - background vocals *Chris Rodriguez - background vocals *Pamela Sixfin - violin *Joe Spivey - fiddle *Julia Tanner - cello *Alan Umstead - violin *Catherine Umstead - violin *Gary Vanosdale - viola *Mary Kathryn Vanosdale - violin *Biff Watson - acoustic guitar *Kristin Wilkinson - viola *Lonnie Wilson - acoustic guitar, drums *Todd Wolfe - guitar *Glenn Worf - bass *Curtis Young - background vocals Production *Producers: Faith Hill and Byron Gallimore (tracks 1, 2, 4-7, 10), Faith Hill and Dann Huff (tracks 3, 8, 9, 11, 12) *Associate producer: Ann Callis *Engineers: Jeff Balding, Julian King *Assistant engineers: Jeff Balding, Ricky Cobble, Mark Hagan, Richard Hanson, Joe Hayden, Chris Rowe, Aaron Swihart, Marty Williams *Mixing: Chris Lord-Alge *Mixing assistant: Mike Dy *Mastering: Doug Sax *Editing: Eric Mansfield *Assistant: Missi Callis *Production coordination: Lauren Koch *String arrangements: Ronn Huff *Art direction: Sheli Jones, Aimee McMahan, Sandra Westerman *Design: Garrett Rittenberry *Photography: Russ Harrington *Hair stylist: Earl Cox *Stylists: Lisa Fernandez, Claudia McConnell-Fowler, Jonathon Skow *Make-up: Stacey Martin Chart performance References Category:1998 albums Category:Faith Hill albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Dann Huff Category:Albums produced by Byron Gallimore